


It's Better to Have Loved

by Diana Williams (dkwilliams)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 00:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkwilliams/pseuds/Diana%20Williams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson is better for having had Sherlock in his life, no matter how painful the loss</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Better to Have Loved

**Author's Note:**

> password is "myvids"

[It's Better to Have Loved](http://vimeo.com/44136489) from [Diana Williams](http://vimeo.com/user7957832) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).

Also available for download from [ my vid site](http://video.inkquill.com/download.htm)  
or  
Streaming from [Youtube](http://youtu.be/Kww2yYHZKdw)


End file.
